Losing the best ever known
by prwtfalcon6
Summary: After I watched Pt 1 of "Mousefall" (Which was a real tearjerker BTW), this idea went through my head, what if DM really did die? Warning: If you haven't seen the episode, "Mousefall Pt 1". SPOILERS!


**Sorry if the dialogue isn't exactly right.**

DM: Crumhorn may have beaten me, but at least I know Penfold will be safe.

All the target lasers merged into one and moved from DM to Penfold's forehead.

Penfold: No need to be sorry, Chief.

DM: Sorry? What do I need to be sorry for? Oh, for not asking for help when I needed it.

Crumhorn: FIRE everything!

All the rockets on Crumhorn's robot fired all at once at Penfold.

DM: Penfold, No!

Everything slowed down as DM dove in front of Penfold to take the hit of the rockets.

*BOOM!*

Colonel K and Professor Squawkencluck helped get the other Danger Agents and Penfold away from the explosion as the structure they were on collapsed.

Penfold: CHIEF!

When the smoke cleared, there was destruction everywhere.

Dawn: The mouse is gone! Thank you, Daddy! May I have a puppy now?

Crumhorn groaned at his daughter's response and left with Dawn following him.

After getting the Danger Agents to safety, Penfold, Colonel K and Squawkencluck went back to the site for any sight of DM.

Penfold: Chief? Chief!

Colonel K: Crikey, I believe...that he's really gone.

Professor Squawkencluck gasped at Colonel K's response.

Penfold fell to his knees and screamed.

Penfold: NO…!

Penfold dropped to his hands as tears flowed down his face and he started crying at the revelation that his partner and best friend was gone.

Squawks fell to her knees and took off her glasses as tears flowed down her face, she then covered her right eye with her hand and started silently crying as the tears flowed freely. Even though she despised him whenever he broke the inventions she worked so hard on, she still considered him a friend, even developing a slight crush for him.

Colonel K shedded a few tears and bowed his head at the loss of the best agent he has ever met.

The other Danger Agents were distraught as well, DM was the best out of all them, they couldn't believe he was gone.

The fire brigade later reclaimed DM's body from the rubble, the mouse's color was pale, dried blood from cuts and scrapes covered his body and the scar on his eye that was covered majority of the time by his eye patch was finally viewed before he was taken by the paramedics.

The news of DM's death would soon surface.

The Villains celebrated Crumhorn for him killing Danger Mouse, but they do wish they were the ones to finish the mouse spy.

Greenback and Stiletto were sad after the celebration that DM was no more, they would be happy about this, but they seemed to be sad for some reason. Other villains started to follow suit, but Duckula was the one who was the most distraught, shedding a few tears and almost crying himself to sleep.

Jeopardy heard the news as well, she couldn't hold back tears at the news of DM's death. She couldn't believe her british counterpart was gone.

Her CO, General E. Normous Schwartznut after hearing the news himself offered his condolences to Colonel K and visited Jeopardy and offered her a leave before Jeopardy suddenly hugged him, He would normally yell at her for what she's doing, but he decided to let it slide because this was a tragedy for her.

Jeopardy finally let go from the hug.

Jeopardy: *Sniff* I'm sorry, sir.

Schwartznut: It's okay, Jeopardy. Danger Mouse was a good agent, one of the best. It's a real tragedy and things like this qualifies for a hug or two. Just don't let this go to your head.

Jeopardy: Yes, sir.

Both of them hugged again as Jeopardy started crying again.

The Queen would give a medal to DM after hearing the news of his sacrifice.

All of Britain's allies expressed their condolences at the news of DM's death.

In London, before the news of DM's death was surfaced, Penfold looked up and thought about Crumhorn killing his fellow mate (friend).

Penfold: You'll pay for this, Crumhorn. YOU...WILL...PAY!

Penfold looked up at the sky and saw Crumhorn smile as rain started to pour down.

The three left the site in sadness. The world's greatest secret agent was gone.

 **The End**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


End file.
